xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Emmeline Vance
=You can't decide so I'll be your guide= Full name: Emmeline (Emma) Vance Height: 5'9" Hair: currently brown Eyes: currently green Occupation: former auror, currently resistance fighter =What little life that you had just died= Emmeline Vance was born in Lancashire in 1959, a half blood (her mother was the muggle). She had two younger brothers, Paul and Jimmy; Paul was a muggle, Jimmy a wizard, it turned out. Emmeline was a quiet, bookish girl, with a fondness for classic detective fiction and the Beatles. Though she was never popular, she made the Griffyndor Quidditch team in her third year, and was a Chaser for the remaining four. She was eventually friends with all her teammates, including one James Potter, a year her junior. (Other friends included Marianne Watts and Ravenclaw Alice Longbottom.) Emmeline shocked everyone when she decided to become an auror. Her grades were excellent, and she passed her aptitude test with flying colors, but the quiet, reserved girl hardly fit the perceived image of dark wizard hunting. Her father commented that it came from reading so much crime fiction, but her parents were both proud (if as surprised as anyone). Around the time she graduated from Hogwarts, she also secretly joined The Order of the Phoenix. Even though she was in training to be an auror until 1980, she was on the front lines of the war long beforehand. She was quiet, sensible, and brave enough to shame anyone who’d secretly wondered why the girl hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw. She became quite close with the Longbottoms, and really began to thrive. Just before she was about to become a full auror, it was announced that due to staffing issues, Emmeline would be shifted to a desk job. Outwardly, she was disappointed but resigned. In fact, however, Emmeline had been selected for clandestine work, and began receiving training in espionage. As such, very few people outside the Order had any idea that Emmeline could be a threat in battle – ironically, this may have kept her safer through the first war than some of her friends. 1981, when Voldemort fell, Emmeline privately mourned for her friends. Potter and his wife dead. The Longbottoms worse than dead. Many of her colleagues at the Ministry either dead or wounded beyond restoration. But Voldemort had been defeated, and though she wished they had a firmer handle on how, rebuilding the world was the important thing. In the intervening ten years, Emmeline worked on a variety of projects for the Ministry, at home and abroad. Due to the nature of her work, she didn’t have much time for personal relationships, though she was friendly with several aurors (including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tom Williamson, the latter of whom was briefly her lover). Her younger brother Jimmy eventually came to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office with Arthur Weasley, which gave her occasion to see him at work now and then. When Harry Potter started school in 1991, it quickly became apparent to those in the Ministry who bothered to look that darker days were on the horizon. Between Fudge’s denial and increasing instances of dark magic, it was hardly a surprise when Dumbledore contacted her in 1994 to say he was reforming the Order of the Phoenix. Emmeline was among those who transported Harry Potter from his uncle’s house to 12 Grimmauld place about one year later. She had little thought for him beyond his significance to the cause as a whole – though seeing him in person, she confirmed the rumors she’d heard about the resemblance to his father at the same age. Little wonder, then, that Sirius had latched onto the boy like a lamprey. (Did we mention that Emmeline wasn’t terribly fond of Sirius?) When the Death Eaters attacked the department of mysteries, Emmeline was assisting with an envoy to the French, and didn’t participate in the battle. But the word went out almost instantly – huge losses on both sides, but Harry Potter was dead. Everything that happened from there was like a game of dominoes. Voldemort brought all his strength to bear on getting rid of Dumbledore. Despite the best efforts of Moody, his protégé Tonks, and Shacklebolt, he managed to succeed; Dumbledore had been hunting information on Horcruxes, but hadn’t passed much on to the others before his death. The Weasley home was burned to the ground, most Weasleys still inside. Snape showed his true colors, and betrayed the Order’s hideout, resulting in the deaths of most of Emmeline’s comrades. Those few who survived were forced underground, or fled the country altogether. Emmeline, along with Moody, Williamson, Lupin, and Charlie Weasley, spent the next five years or so coordinating a guerilla resistance against Voldemort and his followers. They also helped try to get Muggles out of the country, coordinate with other wizarding governments, and reaching out to non-human magical creatures like centaurs. Emmeline has made great use of her black ops-style training in this time, and has changed appearances and names quite a bit. Currently, his rule over Britain cemented, rumor has it that Voldemort is turning his eye to France. It is at this point that Emmeline stumbles onto the nexus. =Now watch us suffer cause we can't go= *Sirius Black - an old comrade, returned to life. She's surprised to find how glad she is to see him. *Sebastian LeMat - he isn't what she expected *Aderyn and Cadfael Hussey - a couple old friends, sort of =I'm gonna be the one that's taking over= TBA generally. Category:Characters Category:Living